


"You appear to be very overdressed, Kyungsoo."

by whinychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, k pop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: All Kyungsoo wanted to do was read his book in peace, but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Jongin. When Jongin realizes he's being watched he can't just ignore it, so he decides to have a little bit of fun. After all what could really happen? A lot more than either of them ever imagined.





	"You appear to be very overdressed, Kyungsoo."

Kai woke just a few minutes shy of when his alarm was set to go off, so he went ahead and turned it off and got up to start off his day. His morning routine on days off like this was rather mundane. He started with his morning workout, followed by a shower and then breakfast. Thankfully, downtime meant that he could take his time with his routine, which was rare nowadays with how busy their schedules had become. He put on a pair of basketball shorts, grabbed his cell phone and stepped out of his bedroom, running a hand through his messy bedhead. Once he round the corner, he saw Kyungsoo sitting on the couch, which caused him to stop for a moment to try and figure out why Kyungsoo was awake. He gave a simple nod in D.O’s direction and started playing some music from his phone and starting his workout for the day. Fortunately for Kai, he didn’t have set days of certain exercises when they had downtime, so he just did whatever. So, he dropped down onto the floor and started doing some push-ups, keeping his eyes on the floor and glancing up at Kyungsoo occasionally.

Kyungsoo looked up from his book when he heard someone enter the room, a small sigh of relief escaping when he realized it was Kai. He allowed his eyes to travel down to where Kai was, watching him as he began to do push ups the view he had was absolutely spectacular. It made him even more shy though as he continued looking at Kai-ssi’s impeccable body. Every thing about the taller boy was beautiful, even his back and the way his muscles rippled as he worked out. In a very slow manner Kyungsoo’s teeth sank into his bottom lip, his legs crossing as he began to squirm just the slightest bit in his seat. No one knew that Kyungsoo was gay, and the only guy he had ever kissed was Suho during a game of truth or dare. He and Jongin flirted a lot but he was almost certain that on the lead dancer’s side of this it was purely fan service which he understood. He had always heard everyone talk about what a ladies man Jongin was and usually he just tried to stay out of talks about romance. While he had zoned out in his thoughts he hadn’t realized that he’d been staring at Kai the entire time.

Kai finished his push-ups and proceeded to move into a sitting pose with his legs spread apart and leaning into stretches on each side. His eyes were now on Kyungsoo, who was seemingly absent-mindedly staring at him while he did his workout for the morning. He grinned to himself and sat back straight up before leaning straight down, his body aligned with the floor before rising back up. He swiveled where sat and began doing some sit ups, breaking his eye contact from D.O. He really wanted to mess with Kyungsoo somehow, considering that he never got to exploit that side of his roommate that he only got to see on very rare occasions, like the time with Suho. With every sit up, a little grunt left his lips, glancing over at Kyungsoo with each one. After a few more reps, Kai stood and began doing some squats, keeping his body facing away from D.O the entire time. Granted, he only did squats because Sehun had a thing for grabbing butts and he knew at some point, Sehun would have to rate who has the nicest butt on some interview and he would damned if he lost out to someone else.

Kyungsoo could feel his throat getting dry as he realized he was staring at Kai again. When Jongin began to do sit ups all Kyungsoo wanted to do was tear his eyes away and take them back to his book, he had tried so hard to keep the guys thinking he was straight. He knew what some people would say about Sehun and he really didn’t think he could handle experiencing that, Sehun was much braver than Kyungsoo was. His breath caught in his chest when Kai began to grunt while doing sit ups, “Do you mind?” He hissed, trying not to focus on exactly what it sounded like the dancer was doing. Kyungsoo was forced to cross his legs as Jongin started to do squats like that it was affecting his body a lot more than he expected to. Kai already had a perfect body and it made Kyungsoo feel so self conscious about his own. He reached down and adjusted himself in the sweats he had on, trying to make what was happening less obvious.

Kai heard Kyungsoo hiss out from behind him and he grinned, knowing that he was in fact achieving his goal of making his band-mate uncomfortable. After a few more moments of squats, Kai decided that what he had done was enough for the day. He stepped over to the couch beside D.O and sat down beside him, seeing that his band-mate was obviously very tense and uncomfortable in some way. Maybe D.O was straight after all and he wasn’t lying about not being into guys. “I can’t skip workouts, D.O-ssi. You know that.” His brow raised and he leaned over further into Kyungsoo’s space and looked at the pages of the book he was reading. “What’s this?” He asked, glancing over at the smaller singer, eyes full of curiosity.

Kyungsoo was trying everything in his power not to stare at Kai-ssi’s ass as he continued to do squats, running his tongue along his bottom lip. He went back to his book and instantly regretted it, he had gotten to one of the sexual scenes in the book and there Jongin was right in front of him looking like a Grecian God. He had his book folded so that the cover wasn’t visible but that didn’t stop him from getting a little scared when Kai came and sat beside him. When Jongin leaned further into his space he gave the younger boy his signature stare and then quietly said, “It’s just a romance novel.” He nods his head slowly and then brings his eyes up to Jongin’s lips for a moment and then lifts them to meet the younger boy’s beautiful eyes. He could see the sweat glistening on Jongin’s torso and he was trying his best not to allow his gaze to linger but he knew he wasn’t doing a very good job.

Kai’s eyes skimmed along the page and saw the context of the section of the book he was reading, grinning to himself as Kyungsoo gave him one of his signature stares. He grinned and leaned back against the couch, reaching to wipe away some of the sweat from his forehead. He didn’t exactly peg Kyungsoo for the type to read romance novels, let alone something as lewd as he was actually reading. He slowly brought himself up to his feet and looked back down at D.O. “Would you rather have me leave you alone with your literary pornography? Or do you want to watch me work out again?” He asked, grinning to himself as he awaited for D.O’s answer. He adjusted his basketball shorts, showing off his v-line that was rather prevalent just below his abdomen.

When Jongin called the book literary pornography Kyungsoo’s face was so red that he could have been mistaken for a cherry and he couldn’t decide whether it was more out of anger or embarrassment. He certainly hadn’t expected Jongin to read over his shoulder like that but now there was no going back. “Hmm you leaving me alone, now that sounds like a d…” His words were cut off once he glanced over and saw that Kai was laying back against the couch like that, his eyes landing right one the deep v-line that his body made leading right to his cock. Jongin may be shy in most other aspects but when it came to his body he was a very proud individual, and it wasn’t like he had never seen Jongin’s body before but something about right now with it being just the two of them made the sight so much more erotic. Kyungsoo laid his book down in his lap, trying to desperately hide the problem he was facing in his sweatpants. He took a free hand and ran in through his hair out of nerves, his tongue sliding out of his mouth and quickly darting over his lips. He was not ever going to make a move on Jongin, because he honestly didn’t want to be embarrassed and he really didn’t want any of the straight guys knowing he was gay. Though no one knew yet he had a list of people who he would tell first and thought they were extremely close Kai-ssi was not high on that list. “Do you ever wear any clothes?” He mumbled to the dancer trying to divert the attention back onto Jongin and not himself, reaching over to hit Jongin in the stomach, his hand accidentally brushing the taller boy’s thigh.

Kai noticed that Kyungsoo was desperately trying to hide something in his lap, but he knew exactly what it was and didn’t even have to guess. He grinned to himself and shrugged. “I mean, I could take these off if that’s what you want.” He said in a nonchalant tone, as if it were normal for him to strip in front of his band-mate. Kai was confident in his body, that’s for sure. He didn’t care if anyone saw more than they were supposed to because he worked hard to get to that point. He slowly stood again and moved over right in front of Kyungsoo, his groin being eye level with D.O. Jongin was definitely aware of the fact that he was attracted to men. He’d fooled around with Sehun once or twice, and that’s how he figured that out. He thought he was very much straight until he hung out with Sehun and Baekhyun one night, long story short Sehun couldn’t sleep and Baekhyun didn’t want anything to do with helping Sehun out for once.

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly when Jongin stated that he could just take his pants off if that’s what he wanted from him. He couldn’t tell whether Jongin was being serious right now or if he was just teasing him with the idea. He was just about to make a witty remark to Kai about how messing with him really wasn’t a good idea and that the younger boy should remember what usually happens to people who mess with him. His train of thought was derailed completely when Jongin moved over in front of him, his breath catching in his throat. He lifted his eyes up and met Jongin’s, desperately trying to keep his composure so that the dancer couldn’t see just how under Kyungsoo’s skin he had gotten. After inhaling deeply Kyungsoo marked his place in his book reaching and tossing it over the side of the chair he was sitting in, listening as it dropped onto the floor. There was nowhere else for him to look except for right at Jongin’s crotch, so when he tore his eyes away from the taller boy’s, he found himself staring right at his bulge. He licked over his lips slowly before he raised his eyes back up to meet Jongin’s once more, reaching his hand out and stopping it right before he touched Jongin’s abdomen. In a silken barely audible tone the older boy whose voice was now shaking uttered two words, “Kiss me?”

Kai grinned victoriously when he watched Kyungsoo toss his book aside and dropped down to his knees in front of him. He swiped his tongue along his bottom lip and ran a hand through his hair and reached down to run his free hand through Kyungsoo’s hair. Normally, he wouldn’t dare to touch Kyungsoo without permission, but that was all out of the window now that Kyungsoo assumed the position he was currently in. Kai leaned down and pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s lips, keeping the kiss tame for now. His free hand was on Kyungsoo’s jaw, holding him in place with the smallest possible dominant grip he had on the situation. He pulled his lips away for a moment, only to grin and speak again. “Don’t have to ask me twice.” After that, he leaned and pressed his lips to D.O’s again, the kiss a little more urgent and heated than before.

Kyungsoo’s head fell back as the alluring dancer’s fingers played through his hair like they were, a small groan escaping his barely parted lips. When Kai leaned down to kiss him the compact vocalist reached his hands and clasped the hips of the other boy to keep himself steady. Fireworks started to go off in Kyungsoo’s mind as he felt the velvety skin of Kai’s lips pressing tenderly against his own. Though the singer’s eyes were shut they widened underneath his eye lids when Kai’s strong hand took a grip on his jaw like that. The moment Jongin pulled his lips away Kyungsoo took the opportunity to pull in a deep breath, his eyes lingering on Jongin as if his life depended on it. The words the left Kai’s mouth left tiny singer unable to properly respond and before he knew it he felt Kai’s lips back on his again. He kissed Jongin back and, though there was a sense of urgency behind it, there was also something more a desperate fervor as if he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. He began to take the kiss deeper, pushing himself against Jongin the best he could. In Kyungsoo’s eyes he had been waiting his whole life for this moment he’d never had a real kiss with someone, it had only been for a drama or as a dare or a punishment when playing a game.

Jongin could easily tell that this kiss meant a lot to Kyungsoo, so he didn’t want to break it anytime soon. But at the same time, there was a sort of sense of urgency because he didn’t know if Chanyeol was asleep or even here to begin with and part of him didn’t want the lanky rapper to walk in another part of Jongin didn’t really care though and he was mostly sure that Kyungsoo felt the same way. Jongin broke the kiss and smirked down at the smaller vocalist and stood straight up again, eyes still focused down at him. “I believe that you’re down there for a reason, right, Kyungsoo?” He asked, the rather obvious bulge in his shorts speaking for itself at this point. He couldn’t say that he hadn’t fantasized about this moment a time or two, so the fact that it was actually happening had him already completely hard and he wasn’t about to try and conceal it. His tongue swiped across his lower lip and he tilted his head to the side, tugging down the front of his shorts ever so slightly to expose more covered skin that Kyungsoo could easily have access to if he pleased.

Kyungsoo’s hands gripped Jongin’s hips even tighter, his tongue slowly swiping the younger boy’s bottom lip. His lips felt like they were being consumed by an inferno, his head swimming because of inhaling Jongin’s scent like he was. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a slight empty feeling when Jongin broke their kiss. His hands falling away from the chiseled body of the other boy and back to his sides. When the dancer went to stand up the tiny vocalist couldn’t help but watch with wide eyes. It took him a moment to grasp what Jongin had said to him, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as his eyes moved to Jongin’s bulge which was perfectly level with his mouth. He nodded his head slowly, signaling to the taller boy that he understood what he was saying to him. He found it impossibly hot that Jongin had told him that he knew exactly what he was in this position for. The compact singer reached his hands out and ghosted them along Jongin’s abdomen, allowing them to linger against the skin before they finally moved down to feel the skin the dancer had just exposed for him. He allowed his head to slip to one side before he leaned in an pressed a passionate kiss to the exposed skin of Jongin’s hip, his eyes fluttering shut. One of his hands finally moved down to gently cup Jongin’s bulge and when it did Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked right up into Jongin’s needing to see him as he did this. He was doing his best not to let the fact that he’d never done anything like this keep it from being enjoyable for Jongin, and surprisingly he felt very comfortable doing this with Jongin.

Once Kai felt Kyungsoo’s hand finally make contact with his bulge, his head lulled back and a low moan left his lips. It was the perfect feeling of relief to have Kyungsoo’s hand and mouth on him like that. Jongin, deciding to take the initiative on the situation, slowly began pushing his shorts down completely. Once they fell to his ankles, he stepped out of them and kicked them across the room and looked back down at Kyungsoo. His cock was rock solid at this point, mostly due to the anticipation and the touches from the smaller vocalist. The dancer’s cock was average in length but thicker than most he had seen. He had been told by Baekhyun that though Sehun’s cock was slightly bigger Jongin’s was the thickest. He swiped his tongue along his bottom lip and leaned back down to Kyungsoo, level with his face again. “You appear to be very overdressed, Kyungsoo.” He mused, looking the smaller vocalist over.

Kyungsoo’s lips were still moving against Jongin’s skin kissing every inch of it that he could, and when he felt the hands of the younger boy moving around he allowed his eyes to open. He had looked just in time to watch the dancer pushing his shorts off of his hips, his eyes darted up to meet with Jongin’s lingering for a moment before he allowed them to travel down the taller boy’s body, stopping when they were met with the sight of his erection. Kyungsoo swallowed thickly, his cheeks lighting up a soft rosy color almost immediately. He wanted to reach out and touch Jongin but right now he was just kind of frozen in the position he was in it seemed. When Jongin leaned back down Kyungsoo snapped out of his trance, his eyes tearing away from Jongin’s impressive cock to meet his eyes again. The compact singer’s full lower lip was poking out just the slightest bit, he moved himself forward even closer to Jongin leaning up in a shaky movement to kiss the tall dancer’s full lips. He then took his slightly trembling hands and began to unbutton the shirt he had on, he was not one to take his shirt off around people often because he didn’t have much confidence in his body. The only time any of them had seen his body was during showers if they happened to walk in, or in Baekhyun’s case when the two of them showered together. Once he finally got his shirt undone he slowly pushed it off of his shoulders, letting it drop behind him, pulling away from the kiss and staring up into Jongin’s eyes. “Is this okay?” The main vocalist had silky smooth skin, it made him look a bit like a porcelain doll just the slightest bit darker. He immediately had the instinctive reaction to raise his arms to cover his body but when he caught himself he slowly forced them back down to his sides.

Kai leaned down and rested on his knees in front of his band-mate and smoothed his hands along Kyungsoo’s bare torso. He could visibly that the little ‘belly’ that the boys teased him about regularly wasn’t there now. He actually had abs, just not as defined as his own. He nodded slowly and placed one hand on the front of Kyungsoo’s shorts, palming him through the material. “You’re so handsome, Kyungsoo.” He muttered, locking eyes with the smaller vocalist as he spoke. Normally, Jongin was never this outgoing and had quite a bit of a shy streak. But around Kyungsoo, that shy part never showed. He brought himself back to stand in front of the smaller vocalist and nodded his head slowly. “You’re just so beautiful, Kyungsoo.” He repeated, not being able to find any other words to say.

Kyungsoo was staring at the taller boy as if he could see the entire universe right in his eyes. He wrung his hands at his sides purely out of nerves, his tongue swiping along his lips quickly. When the dancer nodded to him he couldn’t help but swallow thickly, unsure of what exactly that nod had meant. The moment he felt Jongin’s palm against his bulge, he immediately let out a small groan, his eyes fluttering shut. As he heard Jongin’s voice his eyes opened, being met with the piercing ones of the younger boy, “Am I really?” He asked in a very quiet voice, his hands still fidgeting at his sides. He was usually so good at putting on a front of being dangerous but for some reason that all faded away when he was alone with Jongin, it was like he could really be himself around Jongin. It wasn’t that he wasn’t himself around the others but he was very afraid for them to know this overly sensitive side of him. When Jongin spoke once more, this time to tell Kyungsoo how beautiful he was the boy’s cheekbones raised as he tried to fight a smile, a cross between a crimson and rosy pink color taking over his cheeks. “You’re beautiful too, Jongin.” He then slowly began to push his hips against the taller boy’s hand, reaching down and gently brushing Jongin’s cock with his fingers.

Jongin slowly started to push down Kyungsoo’s shorts, eyes focused right on his the entire time. Once his hands were on bare skin, it was as if it was the best feeling he had ever experienced. Kyungsoo’s skin was so warm and so soft, it was almost addicting to touch and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get enough. His eyes were dark now, just out of pure lust at this point. There were so many things he wanted to do to Kyungsoo, but he wanted to take his time with their first moment like this. He moved off of the floor and onto the couch beside them, his legs spread out just enough. His hands pat his bare thighs and his voice was deeper than normal. “Come here, Kyungsoo. Come sit in my lap.” He couldn’t help but fully take in Kyungsoo’s naked form now that it was exposed to him. Jongin now knew that Kyungsoo had a nice body, nicer than he had lead the rest of the boys to believe. Sure, Baekhyun knew about it, but that was only because of his need to shower with all of them. But, Jongin had never seen Kyungsoo like this before and he was enjoying it a lot.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut as the muscular dancer’s hands touched his skin like that, the feeling something he had never felt before. He leaned in for just a moment as Jongin touched him, concealing his face in the younger boy’s chest, taking a deep breath. When he lifted his eyes back up they were met with Jongin’s own sultry eyes which had become almost black from the cloud of lust that surrounded the two of them. Once Kyungsoo was completely unclothed he found himself feeling the most vulnerable he had ever felt in his entire existence so far. He watched intently as Jongin moved away from him to lie back on the couch, swallowing thickly, his tongue then dragging over his lips. The words that left Jongin’s beautiful mouth caused the compact vocalist to become even more flustered, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck almost painfully slow. “I uh…. okay Jongin-ssi…” His teeth sank into his bottom lip and he slowly made his way over to the couch, trying desperately not to think about the fact that he was completely naked right now. Instinctively as he walked one of his hands fell down in an attempt to cover the erection he had. Once he was at the couch his eyes traveled along Jongin’s body as he lay there, he slowly put one knee onto the couch the other moving carefully onto the other side of Jongin’s leg. He put his hands onto the abdomen of the young rapper and slowly lowered himself down into the dancer’s lap, looking down into his eyes, “Is this okay?”


End file.
